gtafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Grand Theft Auto: New Leaf
Grand Theft Auto: New Leaf is video game set in the State of Lincoln featuring two playable protagonists Samantha Douglas and her younger brother Tristan Kirby. Storyline Set in 2018; Samantha Douglas and Tristan Kirby arrive in Caldwell, Lincoln after a troublesome past and restart their lives in the state Capital. However, Tristan is forced into a life of crime after his ex-girlfriend angers the Heartworks Mob while Samantha is being harassed by her father-in-law. Missions The exact number of Missions in Grand Theft Auto: New Leaf is not yet determined but a close estimate will be around 200 and thus make New Leaf the longest game were it Canon. -Missions in GTA: New Leaf Vehicles New Lead will be introducing several new vehicles while several vehicles will be making a return from previous games. -Vehicles in New Leaf Characters New Leaf will have a wide selection of characters and will use only original characters. -Characters in New Leaf Gangs New Leaf like most(all) GTA games have wide selection of gangs. -Gangs in New Leaf Locations New Leaf is set in the State of Lincoln which it based of the State of Illinois. It also include several new business such as UntenCab Service (based off UberCab) and BlueTech. While the game will mainly take place in the State of Lincoln; several chapters will involve Sam being the State of Uzumati (Wisconsin), and State of Aganing (Michigan) -Locations in New Leaf Major locations; #City of Heartworks #City of Caldwell #Abukcheech County (Milwaukee County and Milwaukee City; Iroquois City) #Mad City #Motor City (Detroit) #The Great Lake Businesses Businesses in New Leaf include a range of returning businesses including some new businesses that have been in the game. ' Restaurants & Bars ' #Burger Shot #Pizza This #Cluckin' Bell #Burning Tongue (Spicy Food Restaurnant) #69 Diner #Oriental Tastebuds (Asian-food restaurant) #Bean Machine #ECola #Caldwell Cafe House #Cherry Popper Frozen House #Tuesday Lunch (Taco restaurant) #Javier's #Francesca's ' Retail & stores ' #Binco #BlueTech #Ammu-Nation #Overpriced Tailor #Liquor Ace #Liquor Hole #Liquor Market #Paper Clips #Heartworks Office Supply Co. #Limited Service #House Furnishings (Cicero Home Depot) 'Transportation ' #Unten #Lincoln Taxi Service ' Finance ' #Fleeca #Shark #Limit #Lombank #Bank of Lincoln #BAWSAQ #Heartworks City Stock Exchange ' Others ' #Larkinge Mall (Civic Center Plaza) #Korean Produce (Hmart) #Yutes Salvage Yard #Red's Machine Supplies #Gruppe Sechs Salvage Yard #Gruppe Sechs Depot #Shaky Ground Mill (Fabric Mill) Weapons Weapons in New Leaf include several returning weapons while some new weapons for the player to use. Melee weapons *Fists *Knuckle Dusters *Baseball Bats *Nightstick *Knife *Machete *Sword Pistols *Pistol (Beretta 92F) *Combat Pistol (AMT Hardballer Longslide) *Heavy Pistol (Entreprise Wide Body 1911) *Revolver (Single Action Army) *Taser *.44 (AutoMag) *Heavy Revolver (Taurus Raging Bull) *Double Action Revolver (Colt Anaconda) *Pistol .50 (Desert Eagle AE) *Combat Pistol Mod 0 (MK. 23 Mod 0 Phase II Prototype) *Vintage Pistol (Colt M1900) *Maritime Revolver (Colt M1905 Marine Corps) *Automatic Pistol (Beretta 93R) SMGS/MGs *Micro SMG (Uzi) *SMG (UMP .45) *Assault SMG (Magpul) *Mini SMG (Scorpion) *PDW (FN P90) *Machine Pistol (Tec-9) *Heavy MG (M2) *Sten *Assault MG (M240) *Combat MG (M249) *Vintage SMG (MP40) *Eastern SMG (PPSh-41) Shotguns *Assault Shotgun (Spas-15) *Sawn-off Shotgun (Mossberg 500) *Pump Shotgun (Mossberg 500) *Bulpup Shotgun (KSG) *Trenchgun *Double Barrel Shotgun (Auto & Burglar) *Sweeper Shotgun (Striker) *Uncle Bob (Model 1887) *Defender Shotgun (Winchester Model 1200 Defender) Assault Rifles *Carbine (M4 Carbine) *Assault Rifle (AK-102) *Advanced Rifle (FN SCAR) *Bulpup Assault Rifle (FAMAS) *StG *Compact Rifle (AK-12) *Special Carbine (G36C) *Police Rifle (AR-18) *Service Rifle (M-16A2) *Underwater Rifle (APS) Sniper Rifles *Sniper Rifle (M21) *Bolt-Action Sniper Rifle (Intervention) *Heavy Sniper Rifle (M82) *Marksman Rifle (M39) *Umbrella Gun *Advanced Sniper Rifle (DSR-1) *Repeating Rifle (Model 336) *Vintage Rifle (M1 Garand) *Vintage Bolt-Action SR (Mosin-Nagant) *Pump-Action Sniper Rifle (Remington Model 760) *Single Shot Rifle (Remington Rolling Block) Heavy Weapons *Grenade Launcher (MGL) *Railgun *Minigun (M134 Minigun) *Rocket Launcher (RPG7) *Homing Missile Launcher (FIM-92 Stinger) *Anti-Tank Rocket Launcher (FGM-148 Javelin) *Flame Thrower (Type 100 Flamethrower) *Compact Grenade Launcher (M79) *Pump Grenade Launcher (GM-94) *Vintage Grenade Launcher (M1 Garand/M7 Grenade Launcher) Thrown Weapons *Grenade (M67 Grenade) *Smoke Grenade *Sticky Bomb (C4) *Proximity Mine *Trip Mine (M2 Slam) *Incendiary Grenade (WP Grenade) *Molotov Cocktail *Stun Grenade (Flashbang) *Pipe Bomb Inaccessible weapons *Thermite Bomb *Semtex *Det Cord *Remote Heavy Machine Gun (KPV/M2 Browning) Law Enforcement Grand Theft Auto: New Leaf includes the traditional law enforcement; Police, NOOSE, and FIB with several additions such as the Bureau of Narcotics, Bureau of Naval Criminal Investigations, and the CyberCrime Divison of the FIB. Animals Like GTA: V; the presence of animals is common and below is list of animals that appear in Grand Theft Auto: New Leaf. Some of these animals are only available in the Treeford Zoo while only a few are domesticated and only one type can be ridden. --- Domesticated animals --- #Horses #Dogs #Cats #Cows #Chickens #Brahman Cattle --- Wild Animals --- #Coyotes #Foxes #Deers #Wild Turkey #Woodchucks #Bobcats #Ducks #Rabbits --- Zoo Animals --- #Polar Bears #Gorillas #Lions Animals in Uzumati #Gray Wolves #Black Bears #Turkeys #Pumas Category:Games